This invention relates to a bicycle simulator, more particularly, to a bicycle simulator with collapsible configuration which can be transformed to a box for convenience and portable capability.
There are many kind of sporting equipment and the customer can use it for indoor exercise. One of the sporting equipment is bicycle simulator which has a similar configuration of bicycle and with easy tiding capability. In light of this, it is very popular to the customers. Even it serves as a bicycle simulator, it has the following defects.
1. The conventional bicycle simulator has a very large size which takes a large space when in use. On the other hand, all the mechanism in the bicycle simulator are fixed thereof. When the bicycle simulator is not in use, it becomes a redundant equipment.
2. Since the mechanism is not collapsible, the redundant space becomes a defect for export business.
3. The conventional bicycle simulator is heavy and with poor portable capability. Even the user hopes to ride it at outdoors, the configuration makes it impossible.